Conventionally, tele-cine or video transfer devices have a screen on which the movie picture or slide picture is projected by either a movie projector or still projector. Behind the screen there is normally provided a mirror at an angle of 45 degrees which causes the image to be reflected ninety degrees and through an aperture or opening within the device housing directly into the lens system of a video camera for taking the picture from the screen or by a still camera for still picture taking, if that is desired. Conventionally, the grain of the fixed screen shows on the transferred image and thus the image is not clear and has poor resolution.
While it is known that the grain of a screen may disappear if the screen is moved at high speed, in considering conventional tele-cine or video transfer devices, the average screen size is approximately ninety mm. by seventy mm., such screens are usually formed of thick glass or plastic sheet material, making it impossible to move the screen at high speed unless the device is fairly large in size, and such improvements in tele-cine devices cannot be made at reasonable cost and may be unreasonably complicated.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved tele-cine device or video transfer device which transfers movie or slide pictures projected by fixed or movie projectors onto video cassette film via a video camera and particularly a device in which a very clear picture is transferred and wherein the device is of small size, low cost, and reliable in operation.